Shattered Hearts
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Sonic and Amy are going on a date, but Sonic has to leave to rescue Tails from Metal Sonic. Amy finds comfort in a dragon named Salamance, and Sonic with Victoria, but their new friend Ace isn't like the others. He has an Audi 8, and a secret. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic sat in the park, watching the clouds in the light turquoise sky. He signed a few autographs for fans, but his mind was something else… Amy. He had always liked Amy, but could never tell her. That blasted Robotnick would come with some plan to capture her. He wanted so bad to be with Amy, maybe have kids someday. A slight blush appeared as he thought of himself as a father, with Amy as his lover.

Meanwhile, a dark blue machine was being assembled. "Your mission is to find and destroy Sonic the hedgehog at any costs." A male voice said as a mechanical arm placed a blue arm with grey hands on a blue jet engine. "You can become the best, better than the fastest thing alive." Another arm was placed on the engine, along with a leg with red robotic feet. "From this point on…" The final leg was attached. "You will be known as Metal Sonic." A blue robotic head that resembled Sonic's was placed on the top of the engine. A dark screen coved the area where Sonic's eyes are. Two red optic eyes appeared and saw a fat man wearing a red overcoat.

Metal Sonic was released from the straps that held him in place. "Destroy Sonic, your nemesis!" The fat man cackled as the engine that was Metal's body started turning and a loud whirring sound filled the dark lab. A large door opened as Metal shot out. He was frightened when the sun enveloped him. He stood still until he realized the bright object could not harm him. Metal was capable of Internet access, so he searched the bright object in the sky. "Object called sun." Metal said to himself, and heard a series of clicks and whistles. He had expected himself to sound like his creator.

After Metal searched other random things, he found a file and immediately hated it. It had the picture of a cobalt hedgehog. "Sonic…" Metal again heard clicks as he said this. He scanned through the files about his target. He found out that he hated water. Metal could use this to his advantage, he also found where he lived, Mobotropolis.

Metal shut down the search and opened up a map of the world, and he then selected a continent, and then found Mobotropolis. He selected the shortest route and flew off to find the blasted hedgehog named Sonic. As Metal entered the town, he was received with many odd looks and glances.

Sonic was now walking home from the park when he saw Amy running towards him. She clutched him as if he were a giant teddy bear she had won from an amusement park. "I've found you Sonic!" She said as he chuckled. "Sure did, know what did you want?" Sonic asked as Amy giggled. "I want you to go on a date with me!" Sonic chuckled, and then laughed. "I'd love to, so where we going?" Sonic said as Amy screamed with joy! "Anywhere you want, just look good! I'll call you later! Bye!" She said as she raced off.

Sonic smiled as he continued his walk back to his house, now with a little sway in his step. Metal had watched this display, he continued to watch as a light yellowish colored fox hugged him when he arrived home. "Sonic!" The young fox said. "Tails, how ya doing lil' bud?" Sonic said as Metal formed an idea in his metallic skull. If it were possible, Metal would have a smile on his face.

Sonic walked into the house, followed by Tails who shut and locked the door. Metal wouldn't kill Sonic without toying with him first. Using his high-tech ears, Metal listened into the house. "-ate with Amy." He heard Sonic finish a sentence. "Really? I thought you didn't like her." Sonic chuckled. "I've always liked her, I just couldn't tell her, or act like it… Robotnick would surely use it to his advantage."

Metal's eyes flickered. "Perfect…" Tails heard Metal's clicks and saw him staring at them through a window. "Sonic! It's a bad-nick that looks like you!" Tails pointed and shouted. Sonic saw Metal. "Dang, he heard us!" Sonic jumped out of the window and started to spin-dash. He smashed into Metal's head. Sonic landed, expecting to have destroyed the machine. "S-Sonic…" Tails stuttered. "What?" Sonic looked behind him and saw Metal standing in the same position. "What! I didn't even make a dent!" Sonic then spin-dashed Metal again. No dents.

"Whoa…" Sonic said as Metal started copying Sonic. He smashed into Sonic and broke through the hard brick wall of his home. Sonic lay unconscious as Tails trembled in fear. "Sonic…" Tails asked. Sonic didn't give an answer. Metal walked over to some paper and grabbed a pen. He knew Tails' handwriting from seeing his name on many of the files he had searched earlier, so forged Tails handwriting and said, _"Dear Sonic,_

_ That machine left and I went to get medical supplies from a special town I know, be back later, and have fun on your date. Sincerely, Tails."_

Metal placed the note next to Sonic and turned his attention to Tails, who was terrified of what the machine was, did, and could do. Metal grasped Tails but the scruff of fur on the back of his neck and flew through the opening of the wall where he had sent Sonic through a few moments ago. Metal was going to enjoy torturing Sonic… He would have to choose between his best friend, and the person he loves so much.

Metal took Tails to a place that would surely terrify the poor fox kit… the crematory… Sonic would have to face his worst nightmare… choosing between his Tails and Amy…


	2. THE DATE

Sonic woke with a headache. "Ugh…" Sonic remembered the robot, and he quickly looked around his small little home. Nothing, and this worried Sonic until he saw the note. He walked up to it and read it aloud. "Dear Sonic…" He voice trailed off as he read it. He smiled as he crumpled it up and threw it away. "Tails, he is a good kid, always caring about me." Sonic said as he walked over to a table with a strange looking watch on it. He smiled when he remembered what it was.

It was a wrist communicator Tails had made for him. He picked it up and dialed the number, 1. He waited for Tails' face to appear on the small screen, but it said in red letters. "Signal lost…" Sonic was confused. Tails had the best communication… that was odd. Sonic guessed it was poor signal from the place he went. His communicator, nicknamed the 'Codec', rang. He saw Amy's number appear.

He clicked the answer button and saw a mad Amy. "Sonic! Where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour, our date started 5 minutes ago!" Amy yelled. "Look, I- did you say our date started 5 minutes ago? Crap, I'll get there as soon as possible." Sonic said as he placed the codec on his wrist and ran outside, until he realized he had no idea where Amy was. He stopped and punched Amy's number.

"What?" She asked as Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Uh, where is our date?" Sonic asked as Amy sighed. "You know that fancy restaurant, the one that has that spaghetti with the special sauce?" Sonic nodded. "Yea, the one next to the large shopping mall." "Yea, that's were _our _date is… and I'm still waiting." She said as Sonic ended the transmission and ran towards the date.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Amy in a silky red dress, Sonic thought she was beautiful. "Sorry Ames, I was unconscious… a bad-nick came an-" Amy cut him off. "Look, I just want to get through with this date, I'm already steamed at you." She said as she walked inside. Sonic scratched his head again.

"Well geez… if you would let me tell you." "What was that?" Amy asked as Sonic's eyes widened. "N-Nothing dear." He rushed to Amy's side as she talked to the man at the counter, you know, the one with the list of people who have made reservations. Sonic thought he'd call Tails again. For a minute he waited and tried to contact Tails. Still no answer.

"Huh, wonder why Tails hasn't answered." Sonic asked himself as Amy tugged him towards a table. She sat him down and sat across from him. Amy stared at Sonic, making the blue blur feel awkward. Sonic looked down at his codec. The screen was a deep black.

Sonic looked up to see Amy, still staring at him. "Uh, can I help you Amy?" Sonic said as Amy shook her head. "Nope, I want to look at you." She said with a sigh. Suddenly, Sonic's codec went off. He looked down and saw Tail's number on the screen. Sonic didn't know why, but his heart leapt with joy.

"Hello?" He asked as Tails' voice came on the speakers. The screen was static. "Sonic, can you go someplace… more secret?" Tails asked as Sonic blinked. "Uh, why?" "I have to tell you something important." Tails said as Sonic looked at Amy. She sighed and motioned him to do so. Sonic got out of the restaurant and walked into a deserted alley. "So what's up Tails?" Sonic asked as Tails started laughing. "Idiotic buffoon, I am not Tails…" The screen turned to normal and Sonic saw the same bad-nick that smashed him through the brick wall earlier.

"You! What did you do to Tails!" He almost screamed as Metal Sonic changed his new voice box's tension. "He isn't dead… yet, MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Metal laughed in his new deeper voice that somewhat frightened Sonic. "Where are you? Give me Tails back!" Sonic yelled as Metal's head went down and his arms crossed. "What about your date with that woman?" Metal said as Sonic realized what he was getting at.

"Dang you! You're going to make me choose between Amy and Tails!" Sonic watched as Metal laughed and moved out of the camera's view. Sonic gasped when he saw Tails chained up and hanging over a pit of molten metal. "You have exactly 5 minutes before I drop him in this, and I'm sure you don't want to lose your best friend. We're at the crematory in the deep forest of Mobius. I hope you can decide who you chose, Amy or Tails.

Metal ended the transmission and Sonic was about to rush off, but heard Amy calling him. "Crap!" Sonic ran out of the alley and came face to face with Amy. Sonic managed to stop an inch before collision. "What did Tails need?" Amy asked. Sonic decided not to tell her about the robot that had taken him hostage. She would surly make a huge, unnecessary fuss about it.

"Uh, he needed me to…to get him some milk, yea…. Tails likes milk." Sonic said as he tried to get away from Amy, but she grabbed his gloved hand. "Later, Sonic… the waiter is waiting for us." She chuckled at the pun. Sonic was placed in his seat, but he was jittery. "What will you have miss?" He asked as she told him, "A salad, I want to look good for my Snookum. The waited turned to Sonic, but he was gone.

Sonic was speeding down the streets and didn't stop until he arrived at the place Metal had said he was at. Sonic walked in and saw Tails shaking in the chains. "Tails!" Sonic said as he jumped on the chains and pulled them off his little friend. Sonic started to fall, but Tails caught him and flew up.

Sonic smiled, but it faded when he heard a turbine engine's distinct, _whirring_. Sonic turned and saw Metal flying at Sonic. Sonic was smashed into the metallic walls of the building. "Whoa, you're fast," Sonic as he got up. "But I'm faster." Sonic said as he started to spin-dash. Metal chuckled and raised his metallic fist. Tails gasped when he saw what was in it.

"Sonic! He has a chaos emerald!" Tails yelled as Sonic stopped spinning. "What! How could he?" Metal laughed. "Sonic… I am your doppelganger… Metal Sonic, I am the real Sonic!" Metal Sonic said as he placed the chaos emerald in the center of the engine. It was the green chaos emerald, and Sonic remembered it from his times fighting Robotnick. "Could this machine turn super like I can?" Sonic asked as Metal flew at Sonic, this time faster. The chaos emerald had given Metal speed, but could he turn super? Sonic didn't want to find out. Metal had punched the area Sonic was a moment ago. He had moved.

Sonic yelled to Tails, "We have to find the other 6 before Metal does, if gets his hands on all 7… I won't let that happen, we have to find them!" Tails nodded and grabbed Sonic. "No, get out of here, find the emeralds, I'll hold him off!" Sonic yelled as he ran out of the building. Metal chased him. They were going at the same speed. Sonic was surprised to see Metal Sonic going at the same speed as him.

Sonic looked at Metal for a split second, in that split second, Metal had lunged his clawed hand at Sonic's skull. Sonic ducked and rolled. He looked in front of himself to see Amy standing in a large patch of grass. Sonic slowed and looked next to him. Metal had vanished. "Huh? He was standing next to me a second ago!" Sonic stated as Amy frowned and turned away from him. "Ames? What's wrong?" Sonic asked and stopped.

"Sonic, if you didn't like me, you could have said something instead of leaving me." Amy said as Sonic walked in front of her to see her face. "Look, I had to s- CRAP! Where's Tails!" Sonic yelled as Tails panted and landed next to him. "Look Sonic, we're through!" Amy yelled as Sonic flinched. "But I-" Amy cut him off. "I've found someone who cares enough about me to actually stay with me!" Amy yelled.

"Who?" Sonic asked and a voice from the darkness replied, "That would be me…"

**HAHAHA! I'm I good or what? Metal with a chaos emerald! This is going to be epic!**


	3. Salamance

Sonic turned to the shadows where the voice came from, it was a deep voice, almost too deep. "Who are you?" Sonic asked as a chuckle came from the darkness. "It's common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's…" Sonic smirked and said while pointing to himself. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and this is Tails… What are you doing here Tails? I thought I told you to find the chaos emeralds."

Tails showed Sonic his codec. A red dot was heading towards them. "Sonic, that's a chaos emerald, it is coming towards us." Tails said as the red dot vanished. "Huh? Where did it go?" Suddenly, a white flash shot out from a tree top. The figure landed next to Amy. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The man in the shadow's yelled. He lunged into the moonlight. Sonic finally saw what was in the shadows.

He saw a silver underside of a dragon, he also saw some spikes protruding out of the back of his skull. He had a black body, except for a few red stripes on some of his head spikes, a long stripe down the front of his neck, his triceps have a red stripe too, and so does his quads. His wings are red along with his stripes. He also wore black gloves and black boots.

The dragon slammed into the white hedgehog. He flew back and hit a large tree, about 6 feet in diameter. The dragon drew his black gloved hand and was about to smash the white hedge's head in, but he grabbed the dragon's fist and slammed him into the tree. He fell and sat up. The hedgehog went for the kill and used some metallic claws that attached by the fingers to slit the dragon's throat.

There were 4 large claw marks in the tree, but not a drop of blood spilled from the dragon. The dragon drew a large breath, then let go a huge wall of flame on the hedgehog. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were in shock, they couldn't move. The wall of orange engulfed the hedgehog. The dragon stood up and quickly moved towards Amy. He hugged and wrapped his wings around her as his arms held her waist.

"Damn… you're her boyfriend aren't you?" The hedgehog asked as he emerged from the flames. The dragon turned and growled. "Hey, easy. I came here to give Sonic something." Sonic got a good look at the hedgehog. He wore a black leather jacket, which he took off and tossed it into the flames. He also wore dark red sunglasses. He had a long rectangular pouch strapped to his right leg. He had a blue backpack, and also had an eye patch over the left eye.

He walked up to the dragon and extended his gloved hand, the one that didn't have the metallic claws. "Sorry about that, you just attacked me, and that's great armor. My claws can pierce anything, but I couldn't do it with your armor. I'm Ace, Ace the hedgehog." The dragon looked at Ace, he was an excellent fighter, he could harm him, or worse… Amy. But he seemed sincere, so the dragon shook hands with Ace. "I'm Salamance." He said as Ace turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, this could come in handy." Ace said as he dug out something from his backpack. He pulled out a red emerald. "That's the chaos emerald my codec sensed!" Tails exclaimed as Ace held it high in the air. "Wow, where'd you find it?" Tails asked as Ace smirked. "Found it in a cave I was searching." Sonic smiled.

His smiled faded when he saw a nasty smirk on Ace's face. "Whoa, what's with the bad look?" Sonic asked as Ace looked confused. "Sorry, just my smile…" Ace said with his ears behind his head. Tails scolded Sonic. "Anyway, I'll hold on to this emerald, I've survived a fight with this guy after all." Ace said as Salamance frowned.

"It's Salamance… moron." Ace smirked. "Well Salamance Moron, I survived a fight with you." Salamance didn't like Ace's attitude. "Why don't you shut up?" Ace was enjoying this. "How about you make me lizard breath? At least that what people call you." "People call me lizard breath behind my back?" Salamance asked as Ace smiled and responded, "Well they're not going to say it to your face now are they?" Salamance was furious.

He took his fist and smashed it against Ace's face. He flew back into the fire. Amy gasped. "Salamance! He was only joking around!" Amy crossed her arms and leaned up on another large tree. Salamance about to apologize, but a knife spinning around at about 70 miles per hour stabbed the area next to Amy's head. She was about to scream, but Ace had moved faster than the naked eye could see.

He was standing next to Amy, the dark smile on his face returned. Salamance saw red, he charged Ace, but Ace grabbed the sunglasses he had on and threw them at Salamance. As Salamance swatted them away, Ace slid under him and punched his leg. Salamance lost his balance and fell, but Ace had anticipated this, he kicked his foot up and slammed into Salamance's face.

He groaned as he rolled on the ground. Ace rolled backwards and kicked up. Salamance was momentarily stunned. He soon stood up, anger in his eyes. He lunged at ace. Ace side stepped the dragons attack. Salamance spun around and threw a punch at Ace. Ace caught it and smirked. "I can't slash you… but I can cause you serious pain."

Ace grabbed the dragon by the throat and lifted him up. Salamance was shocked that Ace could lift him. Ace's hand started sparking. Soon Ace's whole hand was one huge lightning rod. Salamance's diamond hard scales were glowing and sparkling as Ace electrocuted him.

Ace let him go after a full minute. "Ah, that's what he gets." Salamance shook his head and stood up. "L-Lets go Amy" He said as he slowly walked off with Amy. "Sonic, I saw what happened between you and that machine, Metal Sonic was it? I think you should give me your emeralds, he won't be expecting that after all." Sonic looked at Tails.

"We should get to know you better." Sonic said as Ace frowned. "What's the matter? Don't trust the guy who was making you jealous?" Sonic blushed. "Heh, I could see it on your face…" Ace put the emerald in his back pack. "I guess he's right… I'll make you a codec so we can communicate and I can see where you are at all times." Tails said as Ace chuckled. "Alright." Sonic looked at Tails. "I'll search for the other emeralds, in the meantime, make our new friend a codec.

Sonic loaded the chaos emeralds location screen on his codec and headed for the closest one, the white one. Ace looked at the trail of dust Sonic left. "Well, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Frank, but call me Ace." He extended his hand. "Miles Prower, but call me Tails." He said as he shook hands with his new friend… to bad Tails didn't know Ace's secret…

**Salamance belongs to suicuneluvr, a personal friend of mine. Ace belongs to mwah. Frank is just a name I came up with… So deal with it… All other characters belong to SEGA, and… whoever had the idea to come up with Sonic. Hit the review button down there, it will make me happy. :P**


	4. Sonic, Tails, Ace & the Audi

Ace was speeding down the streets. He was in a black Audi 8 MR RBL. He was used to driving it, it is a good car. He was also wearing his shades. Every now and again he would look down at his GPS that was giving him directions to Sonic and Tails house. He was swerving in between cars he happened to cross.

Tails was using his Tornado II to get home after he looked for Metal Sonic a little longer. Ace was going around 113 mph. People gawked at the cars high-speed movements. As he sped past one car with a male dog, female dog, and 2 puppies, each of different sex, the male said, "Whoa, what's wrong with that guy?" Ace was looking at the GPS. "3 miles to go…" He muttered as he turned up the music. He hadn't been listening to it because he was listening to the engine roar.

Meanwhile, Sonic was rushing to find chaos emerald number 3, the white one. Metal has the first, Ace and Tails have the second. Sonic stopped when the codec said he was on top of it. Sonic looked around, but saw nothing. However, he did notice a deep cave with an odd light coming from inside. Sonic slowly walked and took a look around the area.

He saw dozens of bushes, trees, but no chaos emerald. Sonic took a look at the cave, realizing he would have to go in it. He quietly crept in the dark cave. He saw the bright light getting brighter, and he pressed up against a cave wall.

The light was behind the wall Sonic was against. His head slowly peered around the corner. Sonic saw a large dragon, about 30 feet tall, all red, except for its lethal shadow grey eyes. His underbelly was yellow, and he was holding the chaos emerald. Sonic was about to turn away, but his foot accidently hit a pile of loose rocks.

"Who goes there?" A deep, dark voice yelled from the dragon's lair. Sonic froze as the sound of crunching dirt and gravel echoed through the cave. Sonic ran out of the cave as the dragons red face white appeared, his dark grey eye turning into a long thin slit as he saw Sonic.

The second Sonic's foot went from sandy gravel to grass, a huge fireball erupted from the cave entrance. Sonic managed to jump to the side before the fire hit him. Sonic could've been scorched, died without saving the world. The dragon flew out of the cave entrance and gave a mighty roar. Sonic notice the emerald was still in its hands.

Sonic also noticed a silver bracelet on its left wrist, it had a small colored gauge on the top. As the dragon moved further from the cave, the more the gauge lit. "You are trespassing… I am the guardian of the white chaos emerald." Sonic had no choice, he was going to have to fight him. Sonic started to spin, this confused the dragon.

Sonic let the dragon have the full impact. It flew back as it dropped the emerald. Sonic watched the bracelet gauge become blood red. "NOOOOOOO!" The dragon yelled as he exploded in a huge fire ball, the size of semi-truck. The shockwave of the explosion knocked Sonic back. He slammed his head and scrapped his body of the cave. Sonic soon lost consciousness after he landed on the hard ground.

Tails was scanning the area for any sign of Metal Sonic. After an hour of looking, Tails decided to call it quits. He would meet Ace and make him a codec. Tails flew over to where he lived. Ace had stopped when the light turned red. He looked towards the left and saw a dark blue Porsche. Its engine revved.

Ace smiled. "He thinks that car can beat mine?" Ace revved his engine to let the other driver know Ace had accepted the challenge. The streets were deserted, so as soon as the light turned green, Ace had put it in 1st gear and listened to his tires squeal. The Porsche had left. Ace then let go of the brake and quickly caught up to the Porsche.

Ace put it into 2nd gear and sped past it. Ace enjoyed playing with his custom Audi. He added nitrous oxide tanks into its framing, put on shocks that allowed the car to bounce. He also added a code activation feature that meant he needed to put a code in to start the engine. He also added bullet proof glass on the front windshield, and the front and back widows.

Ace smiled, and then looked at his gas meter. "Dang." His tank was almost empty. He looked for a station where he could fill up. Luckily, a gas station was about 5 miles away. Ace slowed his pace when he finally arrived at the gas station. He saw a red echidna eating something, he looked familiar. After Ace filled his tank and had the pump in his hands, but a little rabbit walked up to him. She looked to be about 18 years old.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for something." She had a very mature voice. Ace sighed. "And what might that be?" She pulled a magnum from a belt she wore. "My new car." Ace hadn't even put the pump away before three people came out of an alley nearby.

"Ah yea, Can't wait to drive this baby home." One said, a dog wearing a blue checkered bandana. He was a well-rounded person. "Yea, we're gonna look so fly." Another said a light yellow bunny, very thin… probably the woman's boyfriend. The final was a pure black cat. He was muscular and wore a dark pair of shades. And a t-shirt that said," Kiss my azz." All were male, except for the one holding a gun at Ace.

"You really don't want to do this." Ace warned. "Shut up, you can't tell us what to do." The woman said. "Hey, the car won't start." The black cat said as he turned the keys. "It's code activated, you can't start it without the code. "Well what is the code?" The woman asked, moving the gun closer. Ace sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." The cat got out of the car. "Well then, I'll just beat it outa you." The cat had a long metal pole that he swung at Ace. Ace grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it to the side and scissor kicked him. The cat flew back and landed on the ground. He groaned and got up.

"Grrr… Kill him!" He ordered the others. Ace turned and swung his foot at the woman's hands. The gun flew into the air. Ace then jumped to avoid a punch from the fat dog. He kicked him as well as the cat. The gun landed in Ace's hand. He spun it around and wacked the rabbit with it. He fell, unconscious.

Ace spun it again before dropping it to the ground. The dog and cat stood up and each had a different weapon, the cat had the metal pole, and the dog had a long knife. The cat swung it at Ace, but Ace had moved and watched sparks form from where the pole had struck concrete. The dog tried to stab Ace, but he caught his hand and flipped over him.

He broke the dog's arm, and the cat tried to get him off by whacking him with the pole, but Ace flipped over the dog again, back in front. The pole struck the back of the dog. He screamed as Ace spin kicked the cat to the ground and punched the dog. He then looked at the girl who was shaking. "Don't you have homework to do?" Ace asked as he picked up the pump from the ground. He placed it in the holder and watched the girl run away.

Ace was about to enter his car, but he heard cheers and clapping. "YAY! The neighborhood bad boyz are finished!" He heard a man shout. Ace looked to see hundreds of people watched him fight the people who tried to steal his car.

Meanwhile, Sonic was unconscious. He was lying in the forest floor. A brightly colored Ferrari was sitting next to him. It was maroon, with silver, metallic streaks running down the sides of it. Sonic awoke to see a woman, his vision was blurred, but he could see the bright yellowish blonde outline of a cat. The blur was moving, picking something.

"Hello?" It turned toward him. "Hi." It was female. Sonic's vision cleared, he saw sapphire eyes staring back at his emerald green ones. He then saw the whole figure. An hourglass like body, breasts the size of Rouge's, her blonde hair reaching down to her lower back, and a fluffy blonde tail. She wore a blue strapless low V halter top that showed some of her cleavage. A mini skirt, blue high heels, a necklace with a small cat creature icon attached, bracelets. She seemed to know a lot about old medical treatments the way she was using herbs and other plants to make a medicine for something.

That's when the shit hit the fan for Sonic. The pain his body felt was excruciating. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, he might have broken a rib or two. Sonic gasped for air, but he regretted it because it made his chest hurt more. "Calm down." It was the voice came from the cat.

She had mixed the plants in a wooden boul. She had put a spoon in Sonic's mouth. "Eat it, it will make you feel better." Sonic did, and immediately felt the pain dissipate. "Take it easy for now, it numbs the pain, but let the body heal naturally." Sonic coughed up blood. He shook his head. "I'm Sonic…" He said, looking at the Ferrari. "And that's a nice car."

The cat smirked. "I'm Victoria, but call me Vicky." She shook Sonic's hand and smiled.

**Victoria belongs to suicuneluvr, and the Audi 8 is a sports car… thank you very much.**


	5. The Secret

Ace was calmly driving down a crowded street. He would swerve and miss a car, then almost hit another. "This is crazy, this is absolutely crazy." Ace said to himself as he passed another car. Ace was then stopped when the car in front of him suddenly stopped.

Ace slammed on the brakes and lurched forward. Ace saw he was on a bridge. After the car in front of him moved again, Ace looked down, he saw train tracks. Ace smiled as he swerved the car to face the direction of the tracks. "Alright, I hope you're ready. Ace said to the car. It was special to him, he had it for 3 years. "In 3… 2… 1…" He slammed on the gas and loved the screeching sound that it produced.

Ace's car then shot off the bridge like a bat out of hell. Ace didn't blink, he knew his car could handle it. He landed with all four wheels on the rails. Ace smiled at his work. "I told you, I knew you could do it." Ace spoke to the car as if it was his child.

Ace's ears pricked up when he heard a rumbling sound and felt the car shake on the rails. Ace looked in his rear-view mirror and saw an Amtrak model train speeding towards his car. Ace smiled, he loved a good challenge. Ace pushed the gas down and moved slightly on the rails. He then slammed it in and turned at the same time. The tires switched rails.

Ace was now facing the train. He smiled and hit a button on his dash. The car switched into 4 wheel drive. He sped backwards, watching the train come closer. As soon as it looked like Ace's car was a goner, he used his expert driving skills to drive of the tracks and into the off-ramp that leads to the highway.

Ace watched the train go under him. He smiled again and sped up his pace. He was going to get to Sonic and Tails' house in a minute, tops. Ace had already shifted into 5th gear before he reached the off-ramp leading down to Sonic and Tails' place.

Ace decided to listen to some music. He selected a station that happened to be playing a personal favorite song of his. The song was "Fighting Man", by D.J. Pone and Drixxxe. Ace bobbed his head with the beats of the music.

Ace tapped his hands on the wheel as he saw Tails' and Sonic's house on the GPS. "12 miles? We can make it." Ace said to the car. He placed the gas pedal down to the floor. He easily reached speeds up 200 mph. Ace noticed that the streets were deserted. He smiled as he hit another button on the dash. The car started to speed up, now reaching speeds up to 284 mph. He was using the nitrous. He smiled as his car screeched to a stop. He hit the deactivation code and pulled the keys out.

He checked each of tires and saw that they were fine. He then checked his watch. "Heh, we did it car. We have 33 seconds to spare." Ace walked up to the front door and was about to knock, until he saw the large hole in the wall. He smirked. "Metal does amazing work." Ace said to himself.

Since Tails and Sonic were nowhere to be seen, he took his pouch and opened it. Inside was a cellphone like item. He pressed # 1 and heard a distinctive robotic voice. "Ace… is everything going according to plan?" Ace smirked. "Of course it is Metal Sonic… I still expect a full partnership Metal, and don't screw me over Metal. I'll hunt you down, and kick your a-" Metal cut him off.

"Ace… what would I get out of that?" Metal asked. "Well, a first class ticket to world domination, if you're able to kill Z, too." That's when Ace heard the sound of a plane coming overhead. "Gotta go, see you later." Ace ended the transmission and put the "Cell phone" away.

He walked out and saw Tails' Tornado II circling above. Ace looked at his car, and saw a light blue Lamborghini parked next to his Audi. He immediately knew who it belonged to. "Hello Ace, how long has it been?" Ace chuckled and turned away from the cars to see a woman, a pure tan colored hedgehog with a black birthmark that looked like the letter Z above her left eyebrow.

She wore a golden watch on her right hand. She wore a leather jacket that had purple flames down the side. She was about Ace's height, same age. She wore baggy black pants, and her jacket was always opened, revealing her black, silky bra. "Z, I was just talking about you." She chuckled. "Awww… does the little Ace miss me?" She said, trying to piss Ace off.

"Yea, I do miss you." Ace said as he sat next to her. She hugged him. "Wow, 3 years. I can't believe we haven't seen each other for 3 full years." Ace nodded and heard the sound of crunching grass. He turned and saw Tails walking towards them.

"Ace? You're here early, and who is your friend?" Tails asked, noticing the woman. She got up and chuckled. "Who's your little buddy?" Tails smirked. "I'm Miles, but call me Tails." Tails extended his left hand. Z then tightly hugged him and yelled, "He is sooo cute!" Ace smiled as she continued her hugging.

She finally released him when he turned blue. She had unimaginable strength. Tails breathed heavily and fell to his knees. "Whew!" Tails got up and walked to his lab. Z looked at her gilded watch. "Catch you later Ace, gotta go!" She ran past him and hopped into her blue Lamborghini.

Ace smiled and heard Tails lab door open. He turned and saw him with a small device in his hands. "Ace, I found a spare codec, it hasn't been used yet, so here." Tails handed him the device and he put it on his hand. He had removed the metal claws before driving, they we safely tucked away in Ace's back pack.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting against a large tree. He was watching Vicky move around and shuffle around in the tall grasses. She would pick some and either toss it, or put it in a basket. He carefully watched her, admiring her.

She then turned to him and handed him a bowl of smashed green… stuff. "Eat this when you feel pain anywhere, only a little each time." Her voice was soft, very soft and gentle. "Uh, thanks…" Sonic mumbled. "Take this, too." She handed him the chaos emerald.

Sonic grabbed it, he had to ask. "Uh, would you like to see me again? Here?" She smiled. "Sure, when?" Sonic's heart leapt with joy. "Uh, what about tomorrow?" She chuckled. "Alright, time?" Sonic smiled. "How about 8:00?" She nodded ad stood up.

"Why did you help me?" Sonic asked. "You have a kind face, and I think you're very brave." Sonic smile grew wider. "So, tomorrow?" Sonic asked again. "Tomorrow." She walked up to her Ferrari and opened the door. It slid up and Sonic was astonished.

She closed the door and started the ignition. Sonic watched her drive off. "Heh, I like her." Ace was now sitting on top of his car, playing with his new codec when his phone went off. He opened his pouch and grabbed it. He saw it was a call and answered it. "Hello?" Ace asked. "I'm looking for a transporter." A man with a deep voice said through the phone. "I'm listening." Ace answered.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! I am so bad-ass. HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	6. Ace & Z

Sonic smiled the whole way home. He was walking down on the side of the road, admiring the beauty of the sky, the trees, the clouds, everything. Meanwhile, Ace was driving along a dirt road to a bar in high-class Mobius. It's where all the top citizens go.

He finally saw a sign that read, "Big Boss Bar & Grill." Ace pulled up to an empty parking space and punched in the deactivation code. He opened the door and stepped out. He was wearing a suit complete with a tie and black jacket.

He opened the bar doors and found a fat man sitting at the bar. He sat down next to him. "Are you the transporter?" The man asked. "Depends who's asking." Ace replied as the laughed. "I am the chairman of the gun king's organization." Ace blinked and answered, "I'm your guy."

The fat man laughed harder, almost cackling. "So, the dimensions of the package?" Ace asked. "About 30 inches, all sides. It weighs about 3 kilos." Ace was writing this down in a little black notebook. "Destination?" Ace asked. "Hybrid mall, three men will be waiting in front, they a-" Ace put his hand up. "I didn't ask for details." The man chuckled. "Time of pick up?" "How about now?" Ace looked at him. "Alright, now." Ace looked at his page.

"Alright, the total cost comes to around $10,000." The man chuckled. "Alright… you have a high price." The man said as Ace tore the page from the book. He then took a lighter and lit the paper. "I have 3 rules. 1st one is don't change the agreement once we make one. 2nd rule is no names, and rule 3 is don't screw me, or I'll hunt you down."

The man chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He handed him $10,000 in hundreds. Ace took only half and gave the rest back. "Half now, the other half on delivery." Ace put the $5,000 in his coat pocket and left the bar. He stood near his beloved car as a man in a pure black sweater put something in his trunk.

The fat man came out and stood next to him. "If you do a good job, I'll let you have our new Vulcan Rail Gun." The man told Ace. Ace turned to the man. "Vulcan Rail Gun? Sounds interesting." Ace said as the fat man chuckled. "It is… I'll tell you about it if you do a good job." He said as he entered the bar again. Ace heard the sound of his trunk close.

When Sonic reached home, he opened the door and saw two sets of tire marks in the grass. "Uh, Tails. Whose tire marks are those?" Sonic asked his little buddy. "Ace and his friend… can't remember her… don't think she even told me." Sonic nodded and saw Tails was watching the news.

Sonic looked at the hole in the wall and frowned. "Metal Sonic is still on the loose. I won't let him live." Sonic exclaimed as he sat down next to Tails. Meanwhile, Z was sitting in the dark enclosure of an alley near Ace's small but appropriate sized apartment. After Ace had delivered the package, he drove into his parking lot and shut off the car.

He stepped out and saw Z sitting in the alley. "Z? What are you doing here?" She smiled and stepped out of the darkness. Ace still had the car keys in his right hand. "I thought we could have… some fun." She said as she swayed her body.

She brushed up against him and took his keys. "Hey, give me those." Ace said as Z smiled. "You have to catch me first." She said as she ran up to Ace's door and used his keys to unlock the door. She ran in as Ace sighed. He walked in after her, shut the door and was kissed when he turned around.

Ace stepped back in surprise, accidently tripping himself. Z was standing above him. She was slowly taking off her jacket and moving her body. She was doing a strip tease! Ace always enjoyed having Z around, but he never thought in a million years Z would do this.

Z had taken the jacket off and thrown it at Ace. Ace stood up and held the jacket. Ace secretly kept Z close to his heart, something a man like himself should never do, but he loved her. Ace walked over to her, she was now wearing her black bra and baggy pants, which she was taking off.

Ace was about to stop her, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted it so bad… He had a choice, do or don't… He quickly chose. He kissed her and pushed her down on his black, leather couch. "Ace… I didn't know you…" She was cut off by his finger. "I've always cared…" He continued to kiss her as he removed his tie first, then his suede jacket, his dress shirt. He was now wearing only the black pants and belt, which he quickly removed until he was wearing nothing, his erection clearly visible.

Z smiled as she saw Ace's 7 inch member. "Is that for me?" Z asked in a sexual frenzy. "Only if you want it to be." Ace replied as Z licked the tip. Ace removed her pants and saw her black panties. _What is it with Z and black? _Ace thought to himself. Ace slowly removed her panties.

A smell hit his nose. Apparently, she was enjoying this, because wetness formed between her legs. The smell enticed Ace. He was caught in Z's web, but he liked it. Ace used his gloved hand to rub her clitoris. She moaned with pure ecstasy. She started to take the head of Ace's member into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the head. "H-Have you done this before?" Ace asked through small moans he tried to keep from being heard. But since Z had sensitive ears, she heard them.

"Maybe once or twice." She joked. Ace chuckled at her humor, he could always tell when she made a joke. Ace stopped rubbing Z and flipped her on top of himself on the ground. Z knew what he was doing. She was still licking his member while Ace used his tongue to make swirls around her genitalia. She moaned and Ace smirked. Z took her bra off and started to tit-fuck Ace, licking the top when it appeared.

Ace moaned loudly, receiving a smile from Z. Ace had stopped licking around her very moist pussy, and was now slowly dragging his tongue over it. Z was now moaning like crazy. "A-Ace… s-stop teasing me…" She moaned. "Alright." Ace pushed his tongue deep inside her. She gasped at first, but started to moan as Ace moved his tongue like a serpent.

Z then quickly fully took Ace's member inside her mouth. Ace moaned as he licked her walls, Ace was enjoying the flavor of her. She stopped and moved Ace, receiving a sad grunt from Ace. She rolled on her back and spread her legs. Ace got the picture of what she wanted.

Ace stood up and picked her up and plopped her on the couch. Ace slowly positioned himself outsider her. Ace moved his member across her dripping wet pussy. "Oh… Ace…" She moaned. Ace then stopped and put the head of himself inside of her. She gasped at first, but nodded to continue. "Ace… it hurts…" Z panted as Ace inched himself closer inside of her.

"It's a weird feeling having something inside of me like that." Ace cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't complaining when it was my tongue." Ace said. "Point taken…" Z said as Ace pushed until he felt something… a wall.

"Z, this is going to hurt like crazy, but use the handle of my blade to clench until it's over." Z looked to the side and saw the blade resting on a finely crafted wooden table. It had a heart and Ace + Z scratched on it. She smiled and grabbed the blade handle.

"Ready." She said as Ace backed out an inch or two, then rammed into her. She screamed as her hymen shattered like a rock through glass. Blood shot out of Z and on to Ace. As she continued to yell in pain, Ace felt a huge piece of guilt and sorrow wash over him.

Her pain filled shrieks were replaced by groans of agony. Ace still felt horrible listing to Z's groans… he was purposefully hurting her. Ace was frozen still, not wanting to hurt her more. Ace was to busy thinking about hurting her, he didn't hear her start to groan in ecstasy.

"Uhh, deeper Ace… deeper." Z moaned. Ace was surprised to hear her voice cut through his thoughts. "What?" Ace asked. "I want to feel you… deeper inside of me." Ace smiled and pulled out, flipped her on her hands and knees, and placed himself in front of Z's bloody pussy. The smell of blood gave Ace memories of his past, when he worked for the CIA. He was the top-dog, earning several nicknames. Boss, White Falcon, White Death, The Blizzard, and many more.

Ace didn't hear a painful groan when he entered again, it was a moan of pleasure. Ace smiled and backed out, then slammed into her again. She moaned in pure bliss. Ace felt like he was on cloud nine. With every thrust, Ace felt his climax coming. So did Z. "A-Ace… I-I'm cumming!" Ace grunted with another thrust and yelled,"Me too babe!" The both howled each other's names as they came on each other, almost at the same time.

Ace huffed a few more time before pulling out and falling next to Z. Ace saw she passed out. Ace smiled and pulled a blanket that hung over the edge of the couch and put it over the two of them. Ace kissed her cheek and lay next to her. "I love you Z." Ace said. "I love you, too." Z replied as they snuggled together.

**HA! To all those saying my Lemons aren't long enough, is this long enough for ya?**


	7. Salamance & Amy

**Same day as last chapter, just different people. This chapter has Salamance Amy lemon.**

Salamance was sitting on Amy's light pink couch. His muscles still twitched. Ace's _Shock Therapy _move sure did hurt Salamance. He was pissed he couldn't have protected Amy. Speaking of Amy, she was in the shower.

Salamance sighed and looked out the window. He would have to able to protect her, to help her, to save her. He heard the bathroom door squeak open and saw Amy wearing a towel over her body. "Uh, Amy? Shouldn't you have clothes on?" Salamance asked.

"Why, do you not… like it?" Amy asked as she swayed her body back and forth. "Well I, uh." Salamance was confused by Amy's actions. "No? How about this…" Amy dropped the towel, revealing her wet naked body to Salamance.

"Uh…" Salamance droned as he drooled. "So you do like it?" She grinned as Salamance slightly nodded. "I know you are hurting… but I want to make you feel so good." Amy said as she slowly walked over to Salamance and sat on his right leg. Salamance felt a growing wetness drip on his leg.

"Salamance… I want you… inside of me." Amy blurted out as she felt something hard hit her leg. Salamance's face got blood red and she slowly moved her leg over the hard appendage. Salamance groaned with pleasure. "Amy…" Salamance managed to say.

She smiled as Salamance used his long snake like tongue to creep over Amy. It started with circling motions around her shoulder. It then crept down to her left nipple. It then split into a forked tongue and one part went to the other nipple. Amy moaned a little, her body shook with every moan.

Salamance's tongue then went down to her womanhood and swirled around it. Amy gasped at the sudden feeling, but started to enjoy it. Salamance picked Amy up and continued to use his tongue. He laid her on the pink bed in her bedroom.

Amy's left hand reached under Salamance and started to stroke his hard member. "Oh, Amy… that feels so good…" Salamance moaned. Amy the placed the 9 inch member's head into her anal hole. Amy groaned in pain as she put more inside. Salamance's tongue then went inside Amy and moved around. Amy moaned, the pain in her anal wall was gone and was filled with pleasure.

Salamance moved and bucked his hips to enter and enter again and again. Amy gasped for air as Salamance rammed his large member inside her again and again. Cries or pleasure came from the couple. They felt a twinge in their abdomens. "Huff, Amy… I'm about to cum!" Salamance exclaimed as Amy nodded. "Me… too." Amy said as she felt Salamance warm juices shoot in her. Amy shot hers on Salamance's abdomen.

Salamance panted a few more time before pulling out and lying next to Amy. "Do you feel better?" Amy asked feeling soreness throughout her body. "Yea, thanks… I needed that." Salamance said as he passed out next to Amy. Amy fell asleep next to him.

A huge boom startled Amy and Salamance. They looked around the pure black room. Lightning struck outside, revealing a black figure. Amy didn't see him/her, but Salamance did. He growled at the figure. Amy turned to him, confused why he growled.

"Ha, you caught me dragon." The figure said. A slight twirling could be heard. Amy reached for the lamp on her nightstand. The light flicked on and they saw Ace standing near the end of the bed. He had a black bird sitting on his right shoulder. He was twirling a 9mm Desert Eagle.

He smiled as Amy stood up and grabbed her cellphone and dialed the digits, 9-1… but Ace had shot the phone in her hand with his gun. Amy backed up as the bird flew off Ace's shoulder and turned into a shadow. The shadow then turned into a man. A hedgehog to be exact, one that looked like Sonic, but pure black. He had dark red eyes.

A menacing smile appeared on his face as he shot after Salamance, flames appearing behind him. He wore nothing but a pure red glove on his left hand. He slammed his fist into Salamance's diamond hard abdomen. The scales crackled and exploded. Salamance's jaw dropped when the shards of scale hit the floor, revealing his light orange skin.

The black hedgehog's smile grew and he punched the dragon again, this time in the flesh. The dragon shot through the wall, but stopped flying backwards and was shot forwards by an invisible man… or something else. Salamance stopped and saw Ace holding the gun to Amy's head. "Bang." Ace said as he pulled the trigger.

Salamance watched in horror as her blood spilled over the walls, the floor, the bed they made love on… The two hedgehogs laughed as Salamance fell into a pit of darkness. He tried to fly, but something was pushing him down.

Salamance opened his eyes to a light pink ceiling. He quickly turned to look next to him. Amy was still lying next to him. Was it a bad dream? Salamance thought to himself. Little did he know, a pure black hedgehog with red eyes and a glove the same shade as his eyes, was standing outside the house.

"Hmm… It seems he fears Ace… my old friend… and partner." His voice was shrill, but menacing. He smiled as he floated in the air and disappeared.


	8. Sonic & Victoria with Tails?

**Same as last chapter, takes place on the same day as Ace and Z lemon & Amy and Salamance lemon. But this time, its Sonic and Victoria. Again, Victoria belongs to suicuneluvr… and the black hedgehog from the last chapter is mine… so are Ace and Z… and any other new people, but they're not major.**

Sonic was walking down the road, done watching TV with Tails. He stopped when he heard the sound of a roaring of an engine. Sonic dived backwards just in time to save his skin as Victoria's dark red Ferrari sped past where he was standing not a second ago.

Sonic watched her car swerve, to avoid gun-fire coming from a black Mitsubishi that was tailing her. A single bullet hit her back, left tire. Sonic watched in horror as her car started turning to one direction, then start flipping and rolling. The car then slammed into a tree.

Sonic watched the black Mitsubishi pass the wreckage. Sonic quickly ran to the Ferrari and opened the door. The Ferrari's right door had come off its hinges, it was upside down, and a huge dent was embedded in the front of the high-speed vehicle.

Sonic pulled out the body of Victoria, she was alive, but had a large cut on her forehead, just above the left eye. Her left arm was also oddly misshapen. "Oh, my god… Victoria!" Sonic said as he hugged her. She pushed him away and grabbed her broken arm. "Sonic, do you mind grabbing my hand?" Her voice was calm. "Uh, sure."

Sonic crouched and grabbed her hand as she lifted her right arm above the other. She smashed it into the broken arm and heard a loud snap. For a split second, her face was filled with pain, but in the next… her face was calm again.

She looked in the car. She stood up and walked over the pile of rubble that used to be a Ferrari. She crouched down and grabbed a little blue bottle out of a compartment in her car. She sprayed her broken arm and cut. Sonic watched in awe as they disappeared. Victoria stood up and so did Sonic. Victoria's ears twitched and she grabbed Sonic and threw him behind a tree, she then jumped to where Sonic landed.

A missile from a RPG shot the vehicle. The explosion took the car and threw it into the air. The explosion would have taken Sonic and Victoria with it. Sonic was lying on his back under a bush, and Victoria was hugging the back of a tree, trying to stay hidden.

"Dimitri… she is dead." A Russian voice said. "Vladimir, are you sure… we don't want to make boss angry." Another Russian voice said. "Yes. Boss will be pleased." The voice's came from the black Mitsubishi that was tailing her a moment ago.

They left the carnage as Victoria peered out behind the tree. "Sonic, stand up." She said as Sonic did so. "Who were those guys?" Sonic asked as Victoria walked out near her car. "Russian assassins, they want me dead…" "Why?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, a girl has to have some secrets." Sonic smiled. "Can't argue with that." Victoria smirked. "Well, how about our date? Should we go now?" She asked as Sonic smirked. "Why not, but what about your car?" Sonic asked.

"Those bastards think I'm dead, I'll let it go for now." She said as she tossed the bottle in the air. She grabbed it and put it in a pouch. "Let's go…" She said as she started running. "Heh, think you can run faster than me?" Sonic said as he quickly caught up to her.

They raced like this until Sonic grabbed her and blasted off at sonic speed. He stopped at his door and put Victoria down. "Heh, I thought you were quick, but that was fast…. Let's hope you can last longer in bed." Sonic's face went red. Sonic walked in and shut the door.

He turned to see a hand come at him. Sonic ducked and rolled away. "What was that for?" Sonic asked Victoria. "I want to see if you can fight." She said as she threw herself at Sonic. Sonic hit the ground and was given a few playful slaps.

"Hey!" Sonic said as he pushed her off and backed up. Victoria smiled as she kicked up, but accidently kicked Sonic in the face and he flew back and went through a wooden table. Victoria gasped and walked over to him. "Oh, Sonic… you ok?" She asked, but Sonic grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back.

Sonic flipped up and landed on top of her. His eye was throbbing. "That hurt… but I can pin you down." Victoria frowned. "That's not funny, I thought you were seriously hurt!" Sonic smiled and helped her up, but she tried to pull him down at the same time. Sonic fell and his face landed in between her breasts.

"AGH! I'm blind!" Sonic shrieked. A huge blush appeared on Victoria's face. She pulled Sonic's face out and saw him blink… then turn as red as Knuckles. "Oh… I guess I'm not blind…" Sonic smiled. Victoria pushed him off and sat at the kitchen table.

"So… what's for dinner?" Victoria asked as Sonic walked over to the stove. "Heh, surprised you haven't noticed the big hole in the wall…" Victoria turned to where Sonic was pointing. "Huh… was that your last girlfriend escaping?" Vicky asked. "Oh ha,ha,ha… very funny." Sonic answered.

"Anyway, I'm having the Chilidog Supreme, and for you…" Sonic handed her a menu. "Hmmm… I'll take the salad and pasta bowl." She said as Sonic dialed the number of the restaurant. Victoria took the time to look around the house. It was pretty decent, a yellowish orange couch.

A huge flat screen… a 71 inch perhaps. She heard Sonic put the phone down. He tapped his foot, his face was still red. "So, uh… how are you?" Sonic asked as Vicky calmly responded. A few awkward moments past. "Uh, did you know I speak some French?" Sonic asked as Victoria shook her head.

"Bonjour, je pense que vous êtes très jolie." Sonic said in perfect French. "Huh?" Vicky said as she cocked her head. "I said… I think you are very pretty. " Victoria nodded and smirked. "I think I know something… ah yes, Après le dîner, je veux vous montrer something." Sonic cocked his head and said, "What?" Sonic said as Vicky smirked. "After dinner, I want to show you something."

"What do you want t-" He was cut off by the doorbell. "That was too quick to be the food." Victoria said as Sonic opened the door and found Tails. "Hey Tails." Sonic said as he let him in. "Hello." He said as he waved to Victoria. He entered his room and shut the door.

Sonic sat down in front of her and waited for the dinner to arrive. "Sonic, who was that?" Victoria asked. "Oh, that's right, you haven't met him yet. That was Miles Prower, but he goes by Tails." Vicky nodded and waited for another 25 minutes.

Vicky and Sonic drabbled a bit, listening to slight sounds coming from Tails' room. They would hear some clicks and clangs, but it wasn't too loud. Sonic heard the doorbell ring. Sonic answered and found a man dressed in a delivery uniform. He handed Sonic some bags and left. Sonic already paid for it with his credit card through the phone.

The man left and Sonic sat the food on the table. "Here you go." Sonic said handing her food. "Thank you Sonic." Sonic and Victoria continued to eat their meal as Tails continued to tinker in his workshop. After Sonic and Victoria finished, they stood up and walked over to the entrance of the hallway that held Sonic and Tails room/lab.

They walked down the hall into Sonic's room. Sonic opened the door and let Vicky in. He knew what she wanted… and he had no objections. He shut the door, forgetting to lock it. Vicky was laying on Sonic's light blue bed… smiling at the hedgehog. He smiled back, creeping to the lovely cat…

Sonic soon reached the bed, and leaned on top of the cat. His left hand traveled to her clothes, and quickly removed them. She was completely nude in 3 seconds… Sonic didn't wear any clothes other than his gloves and shoes, but they were already off.

Vicky stood up and twirled Sonic onto the bed. "Even though we meet not too long ago… I feel like I've known you my entire life… I want you…" She purred as she felt Sonic's erect member tap against her leg. She smiled and bent lower and started to lick the head of his member.

Meanwhile, Tails had broken his wrench and came into the kitchen. "Hey, Sonic…" Tails got no answer. Tails walked near Sonic's room and lightly opened it. "Sonic, I'm going…" Tails stopped when he saw the position he was in.

Sonic and Vicky didn't hear Tails come in, but they did hear him drop the wrench. They froze as Tails shuddered and sped out of the house, screaming. "Dang…" Sonic mumbled as he pushed Vicky off. He sped off to find his brother…

Tails didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get rid of those images in his head. It wasn't long before a blue blur was trailing behind him. "Go away from me Sonic!" Tails yelled as he went faster, which surprised Sonic.

Sonic sped up more and finally tackled him. "Sonic, get off me, NOW!" Tails yelled at the blue hedgehog. "Nope, I want to show you why that was happening." Sonic was now dragging the furious fox by his legs.

After a full hour, Sonic managed to bring the struggling fox kit inside the house and lock the door so they couldn't escape. "Hey Vicky, come down here." Sonic said as he tossed the kit on a swivel chair. He quickly grabbed a thick rope from the floor and tied up the mad and scared fox kit.

Vicky came downstairs, now wearing her clothes. "Tails… I want to show why we doing what we were doing what we were earlier…" He looked towards Vicky and nodded towards Tails. She nodded back and walked over the struggling kit.

He saw her get on her knees and get near him. She was crawling on all fours, Sonic slowly pulling her shirt off. Tails gasped as Victoria's large, plump breasts swung down and drooped in front of Tails. "Uh… Sonic, I'm not comfortable with this." Tails exclaimed as Vicky came closer to Tails…

**END OF CHAPTER! Yep, I just ended it at a cliff hanger… sort of… and I AM BACK! Follow me on Twitter at MechaBot04, and a moment of silence… for Taitlyn… R.I.P :'(**


End file.
